The Way The Sun Shines
by LoveAgain21
Summary: 20 years after the Prophecy of Seven, the 3rd Great Prophecy began. Now, Khalia and her newfound friends must find a way to save the world from her brother, without falling into the darkness and getting themselves killed in the end.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the mountains in the city of New York. Four heros lay still under the sky. They'd been waiting for dawn to continue traveling. Some where out there was a camp full of children just like them. And an oracle who could tell them what the strange dreams they'd been having were. Soon, they would know.

FORMAT EXAMPLE

Name: Khalia Jordan

Age:16

Godly Parent: Hades

Description: About 5 foot 2, olive skin, black hair that goes down to her knees (usually in a low ponytail) and hazel eyes. She dresses in skinny jeans, leather jackets, and combat boots. Her shirt is always white.

History:to lazy to fill this out...

Preference: Main character(X3), Minor character(however many), Villain(X3)

Personality:

Other: Please pm me or review. Love ya!


	2. OCs So far

So the Oc's I have chosen so far are as follows.

Tristan Axel Grace(Main character)

Cyrus ' ' Blaze(Main character)

Angelina Maria di Angelo(Main)

Kristen Grassi(Main)

Kaitlin (Kai) Blackwood(Main)

Cassiopeia (Cass/Cassie) Harrison(Main)

Ace Fitzgerald Ashford(Main Antagonist)

Alexandros James Savage(Minor)

Shana Valentine(Minor)

Caterina (Cat) Valdez(Minor)

Emily (Minor)

Olivia (Oli) Jones (Minor)

SO! All the Main character spots are filled. I still need more Antagonists and a few more minor characters. And remember that minor characters can become main characters. If you send me an OC who is a child of the Seven and Nico, the pairings are Caleo(Calypso and Leo), NicoxReyna, Piper and Jason, Percabeth, Hazel and Frank

* * *

_She woke up in a dark room with no memories of how she got there. But she knew where she was. The Underworld. She knew this place better than she knew herself. She felt the dead moving around her. The dead were her closest friends. Then the energy shifted, and cold eyes stared into hers. _

_"Hello, dearest sister." She stared at him until she knew he was actually there, and that he could actually see her. For a moment, just a nanosecond, she was afraid. "Hello, Ash." _


	3. Chapter 3

Kay, so, I've reviewed all the OC's and chosen the ones I want in my story. If your character was on the character list, your in. Also, a few others that I found interesting. The story will begin late May- early June, as I have school and Artemis to take care of._ Di Immortales, _that girl can **scream**. For those of you who don't know, Artemis is my baby-girl.

Anyways, **The Way The Sun Shine! **

**COMING SOON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dearies! I know, it's been a year, and I'm just now posting. My excuse? I have none! But please, please don't give up on this yet.K? K!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

* * *

Khalia wasn't a particularly happy person. No, she was more of a pessimist. So it was not any sort of surprise when she slumped her way into the dining hall for breakfast, plopped herself heavily at her lonely table, and miserably groaned at the aspect of giving an offering to her admittedly caring father of hell. She simply did not want to participate in the grueling action of walking when the sun had hardly had time to reconnect with the sky. So instead she allowed her head to drop onto the table and she prayed for her fathers forgiveness.

Of course, that didn't last very long because in came her niece Angelina Maria di Angelo, looking all sorts of happy to even get the privilege of somehow communicating with her grandfather in the underworld. Khalia loved this girl, not because she had too, but because the fire she started in the Aphrodite cabin last week was much more "pretty on fleek" than their eyebrows. Angelina di Angelo was a walking, breathing, goddess gifted long, flowing, black hair that stopped at her liked to keep it up, out of her equally breath taking onyx eyes. Of course, the gods had to give her fair skin to contrast precisely with her dark features,making her that much more used to question is she wasn't really a daughter of Aphrodite, until she set fire to the cabin for the first time. After giving her offering to Hades and Bellona, Angelina sat down in front of Khalia,crossed her arms and stared at her in way that reminded Khalia all too well of her brother,Angelina's father, Nico.

"What do you want,Ang?" Khalia asked, slowly propping her chin on her hand.

"Just wondering, have you heard any news from Percy yet? I heard the oracle in my dreams last night, only to wake up and realize it wasn't a dream."Angelina stated simply and upfront like. Several years earlier, when Khalia was about the age of 4, Percy Jackson and his lovely wife Annabeth decided to take over Camp Half Blood as they felt Chiron was pushing himself a wee bit too hard. They made some vast improvements, including quest housing for visitors from Camp Jupiter and some soundproof walls for the Apollo cabin (because, lets face it, no one wants to be awake at midnight listening to Talking to The Moon because Victor broke up with Georgia...again). Angelina wasn't known to be a gossip, but when she wanted to know sometime she could be very persistent.

"Nobody cares that much about the oracle these days, Angelina."Said a gruff voice belonging to non other than Tristan Axl Grace,A.K.A Axl, A.K.A Khalia's best and sometimes only friend. Normally, he was at Camp Jupiter because his parents had originated from there, but Jason and Piper Grace had recently decided it was time for a vacation to visit old friends for a couple of weeks. Axl was also blessed with good looks, but he was an actual descendant of Aphrodite. He had inherited his fathers blond hair and his mothers kaleidoscope eyes, both features mixing together to make a boy who made half the girls swoon. Of course, not Khalia, because he was her best friend, but all those other , he decided to plop his happy self next to Khalia and throw his arm over her shoulders, almost making her fall from the sudden unexpected wait.

"I think the oracle might be saying something important Axl, so shut it."Angelina wasn't a big fan of being told off.

"Axl's right, Ang. Rachel has been spewing nonsense since the day I was born,"Khalia agreed", all she ever says is 'mumble mumble Lia mumble mumble' and I'm sorry, but that's too blank spaces to fill in."And with that, Khalia went back to pretending the world didn't shrugged his shoulders,and said,"Don't listen to Lia, Ang. She probably is saying something important. All I'm saying is no one cares to listen anymore. They all think she's gone mad. Looney. Absolutely bonkers."

"You're just quoting movies now, shut up."Clearly, Angelina did not think it was a time for humor.

Khalia was just about to enforce her 'I'm your aunt,do as I say' card when Nico ran into the dining hall and just about forced her to her feet.

"Whoa, Nico!" She exclaimed, grabbing the table to balance herself.

"No time,sis, you have to come see 's actually speaking, as the oracle herself."

Nico all but pushed her out into the camp, Axl and Angelina running after them. Beside her, Khalia could hear Nico cursing under his breath, and in front of her near Rachel's cave she could see the unmistakable green glow of the oracle.

When they arrived, Khalia noticed Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Reyna had all been there waiting. Piper had her thumb nail in her mouth, nervously gnawing at it. Jason paced back and forth. Percy seemed to be the only calm one. He caught Khalia's eye, smiled briefly, the nodded toward the oracle. She took the hint and stepped forward, until she was within arms length of her. It wasn't until then that she discovered she forgot to breathe. Taken a deep breath, she took one more step, and the oracle began to speak.

_Six of them were born to be_

_One born to deceive_

_The grandchild of darkness_

_The grandchild of sparks_

_The Princess of the Dead_

_The Bard_

_The Daughter of a Titan_

_All against a common evil_

_The youngest Prince of Darkness_

_He will hold the frozen key_

_The turns the world to ice_

Well,she was so shocked, Khalia could hardly remember passing out.


End file.
